


The Other Me

by Leaves_Crown



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Sisterhood, Violence, fight, other world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 17:36:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaves_Crown/pseuds/Leaves_Crown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitana attempts to live an earthling's life in London, but Jade's visit changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Me

Pants did not feel comfortable at all. They clung, kept the wind from her skin. Yet Kitana felt a sense of freedom walking through the streets of London. Perhaps her purposeful way of walking made her stand out a bit, but she had learned the last few months that there were things people did with their hair that turned more heads. Some had green hair, others pink, or had hair that stuck up in the air. After years of fighting creature from different worlds, none of that fazed Kitana, but here people still looked. Perhaps if she had six arms, Londoners would have thought her strange, but for now she was pretty invisible.

Kitana never used the elevator in her flat. She climbed the twelve flights of stairs without effort. At the door of her apartment, she paused. Not once had she locked her door, thinking a lock ridiculously inadequate to keep out danger. The gates to her realm had once been locked too, but Shao Kahn had kicked them open and destroyed most of what had been good there. Seeing her opened door, she was reminded of this. Adrenaline shot through her and she almost reached for the fan she carried under her shirt. Kitana took a deep breath. This would not be Shao Kahn, but a silly, perhaps intoxicated earthling who had punched open her rackety door

She put down her shopping bag and entered. 

Not even bothering with a weapon, she listened in the hallway. Someone waited for her in the small living room. That was no earthling. Kitana tensed up, but then recognized the breathing. A smile appeared on her face and she pulled out her fan anyway.

She ran in, and threw the weapon. The woman on the chair did not return her smile. One moment she sat still, and the next she had smashed Kitana’s fan with one of her kitchen knife. It fell to the floor, harmless there.

“It has been long.”

“Yes,” Kitana replied.

Jade stood up and bowed. “Highness.”

“Not to you.”

“Always.” She put Kitana’s fan on her coffee table.

“How is mother?”

“She wishes you will return.”

Kitana stiffened. She had come to earth to learn more about its society and ways, so she could use this knowledge when building up her own realm again. However, she had come to enjoy the anonimity she had here and hoped it would last a little longer. “Is that why you came?”

“No.” Jade sighed.

Knowing Jade had bad news, Kitana was eager to postpone it, even if just to enjoy her company for a peaceful moment without complications. “Would you like some tea?”

“That is… a drink, correct?”

“Yes.” Kitana suppressed a laugh. “I will make you some.”

Fascinated, Jade watched her as she put on the kettle. “Is it alcoholic?”

“No, but you will enjoy it anyway.”

“I like beer,” Jade said, sitting down on Kitana’s second-hand couch. "Kano had a few crates in his lair. Confiscated it before anyone else could."

Kitana handed her a cup. “I prefer wine.”

“That is because you are a lady.” Jade gulped down the tea in one sip.

“More?”

“You got beer instead?”

“I do.”

“You hoped I would come by, right?” Jade asked.

“Knew.”

Jade frowned. “You know already then? What we have spotted?”

Kitana shook her head. “I just knew you would come by.”

She went to the kitchen and got two cans of beer from the fridge. Back in the living room, she handed one to Jade and opened the other herself.

“A portal has appeared.”

They looked at each other. “A portal?” Kitana asked. “To where?”

“It has been fading in and out of vision, not tangible enough yet to touch it.”

“Yet.” Kitana considered the word. “When?”

“We do not know that. Or where it leads.”

“I can tell it worried you though.”

“Yes, because she has been spotted near it.”

Kitana froze. “Mileena.”

“No.” Jade put down her can. “Skarlet.”

Sighing, Kitana picked up her fan. She caressed the blades with her finger. "How many monsters has he not created? And all looking like me."

"They are abominations," Jade agreed. "But Kahn is no longer. We can clean them up."

"Destroy them," Kitana responded. 

Jade nodded, but the idea of killing these creatures did not appeal to Kitana as it perhaps should. 

"What does mother say of this?"

"We will find out soon enough, won't we?"

Hours later, they stepped back outside. Though Kitana made Jade wear her long coat, people still stared at her. The coat was a bit too small, and her clothes underneath could be easily spotted. Kitana ignored it and hoped Jade would not take offense. Though the streets had turned dark, it was a pleasant spring night. Little wind and no rain. 

Outside the last clubbers still sauntered and shrieked about. 

“Is it a festival?” Jade asked. 

“First Saturday after payday.”

“Payday?” Jade questioned. “For what?”

“For the work they do five days a week.”

“I never got paid,” Jade whispered. “For shame.”

Kitana said nothing. She knew Jade was joking, but she did not care to dwell on her time as Shao Kahn’s pawn.

“Hey! Look at those bitches!”

Kitana laid her hand on Jade’s arm. “Ignore them.”

“They are talking about us!?” Jade spun around, facing the three men walking behind them. Two looked alike so much that they had to be brothers. Both of these had the beginnings of a moustache. The other was a bit smaller. His cruel smile showed two crooked teeth.

“How much?” asked the biggest of the men. The other two laughed.

“For what?” Jade looked genuinely confused. 

“You’d better leave now,” Kitana warned them. 

“What? You rile us up and then are too good for us?” the bigger one yelled. 

“We did not seek your attention,” Kitana said. “But it is true that we are above you.”

“Shut up, bitch!”  
The man ran at Kitana, reaching for her hair, planning to pull her to the ground and have his way with her. He never touched her. Jade kicked his fist with her heel and then stabbed his knee with his. Screaming, the man tried to punch her with his other hand. He was far too slow. Before he could even make a fist, Jade elbowed him so hard in the face that he fell backwards. 

“Fucking whore!” his brother screamed. He pulled a knife, wanting to attack Jade from the back. 

Kitana smiled. She always enjoyed watching her friend deal with lesser beings. Before her attacker realized it, the knife was in her hands. She gave the man a few quick punches to the chest. Gasping for breath, he began to scream when she sliced through his fingers. His thumb fell down, into a puddle of mud. 

Freaked out, the last one backed off, but Jade wasn’t having it. She caught up with him and shoved his face against old graffiti. 

“Do you speak so to all Edenians?”

“What?” He struggled, but Jade had twisted his arm behind him, rendering him helpless.

“It’s not Edenians he hates. It’s women.”

“Ah.” Jade broke his arm as if it was an afterthought. The man fell to the floor, clutching it, while Kitana pulled Jade along. 

“Not good?” she asked as they continued walking. 

“Amusing. But we have more important business.”

They took the early train to Chelmsford. Though Jade enjoyed the novelty of this new way of traveling for a few minutes, she soon fell asleep. When the train guard came by, she showed both their tickets and let her be. From there, they had to transfer several times onto buses. 

“I like it better here than in that city you live in,” Jade said. “I think this is what Edennia would have looked like without Shao Kahn.”

“What it will look like again,” Kitana added and sunk in thought. The costs of houses for each of her people would be immense. The only ones who knew how to organize things  
were military, torture squads, assassin guilds. If they asked for their help, it would give them power again. And where would everyone need to live? Ex-slaves near their former masters? Victims near their torturers? 

She felt a sense of relief when they neared their destination. 

People called Borley Rectory a haunted place, but there had been a portal to Edenia since before humans kept record. Shao Kahn had not known of it, her mother had forgotten it. It had been Jade who had rediscovered this secret during one of her lasts missions for the emperor. Doubting him by then, she had kept the secret. 

“Thank you,” Kitana said to the bus driver as they got off. 

Jade walked ahead of her. With a sense of triumph, she led her princess to the ruined rectory. 

“Can I take this off now?” 

Kitana nodded. Jade let the long coat drop on the grass and was about to keep going when she saw her princess’s glare. 

“You are attached to it? This earthly garb?”

“I gifted it to you.”

“Does that mean you are?”

Though Jade did not receive a reply, she understood. She picked up the jacket and carried it with her to the back of the rectory. 

“Elemen Haraar.”

The portal responded to her demand, growing visible. Jade stepped through it without hesitation, but Kitana lingered for a few seconds. She breathed in the morning air, took a last glance at the trees and sky. Her peaceful sojourn on earth had ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Borley Rectory really exists and is famous for being one of the most haunted places in England.


End file.
